Internal combustion engines are used in machines to power various applications. Excess fuel consumption affects operational efficiencies in such engines. Accordingly, timing of fuel intake valves and related operational profiles are arranged so as to provide optimum engine efficiency. More particularly, it is desirable to optimize valve timings and valve operational profiles to help attain an efficient inflow of an air-fuel mixture or compressed air charge into the internal combustion engine. Such valve timing parameters generally depend upon a camshaft speed. Accordingly, a speed at which a camshaft runs is generally monitored and related operational profiles are derived.
Conventional methods to acquire a camshaft speed generally include gauging a rotary speed of the camshaft by a cam speed sensor. Cam speed sensors help in determining a gear motion, a camshaft rotation, and, in effect, facilitate deduction of the optimum valve-timing profiles. In deployment, cam speed sensors may typically be positioned relatively close to the camshaft. In some engine configurations, such regions may be exposed to relatively high temperatures during engine operation, which may cause sensor inaccuracies. In many cases, the cam speed sensors may malfunction and may require repairs or replacement.